


If the guys tried to apologize for all the bad things

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Apologies, Drabble, M/M, allseasons, dialogueonly, petlar, pylar, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the guys tried to apologize for all the bad things

"I'm sorry I threw locker doors at you. And then pushed you off a building."

"I'm sorry I pulled you with me off that building."

"I'm sorry for trying to cut your head open."

"I'm sorry for shoving you away when you got distracted by my healing."

"I'm...uh. I'm sorry for killing you by throwing glass into your brain."

"I'm sorry I punched you in the face, several times, at Kirby Plaza."

"I'm sorry I hit you with a parking meter."

"I'm sorry I snapped your neck."

"I'm sorry I threw you against a window."

"I'm sorry that I...what happened next? Oh. Right. I'm sorry that I let your mother drug you up."

"I'm sorry that I kicked your ass and locked you up."

"I'm sorry I threw you out a window."

"I'm sorry I tried to shoot you."

"I'm sorry I killed your dad instead of letting you do it."

"I'm sorry I took your shape shifting and then stabbed you in the face with a needle full of drugs."

"I'm sorry I hijacked your Thanksgiving."

"I'm sorry I kicked your ass and then nailed you to a board."

"I'm sorry I thew myself off the hospital roof."

"I'm...uh, what next? The thing in Parkman's basement? Oh, well, in that case, I'm sorry I hit you in the nightmare, and then yelled at you for most of it."

Pause.

"I think that's everything?"

"You forgot to apologize for making fun of my hair yesterday."

"I'm not apologizing for that, you look like Adam Lambert."

"You look like Justin Bieber!"

"..."

"..."

"Let's just agree to disagree."

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago on LJ.


End file.
